The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia, botanically known as Nemesia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLENH08459’. ‘KLENH08459’ originated from a controlled cross made in June 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Nemesia plant ‘SB 1’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Nemesia plant ‘W 076’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was first propagated in September 2005 by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and in-vitro propagation in Stuttgart, Germany for about a three and one-half year period (about eight generations). ‘KLENH08459’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeders Rights have not been applied for this cultivar. ‘KLENH08459’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of the instant application.